


portal to germany

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Fandom)
Genre: "september 20th 2018" my fucking god, Barry and Ed travel to Germany, Gen, No I am not joking, REALLY OLD PIECE OF WRITING, That have magical powers, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: barry sat down on the couch with the coffee table in front of him. as he had the book in front of him inspecting the table of contents to find a certain page, edward just kept on his nervous ramble of panic, before barry flipped his head over to edward, as his fingers flipped towards a certain page.“if we’re going to do this, we’re now going have to do it sooner, thanks to you, edward.”
Relationships: Barry Price/Edward Quinton (IBVS), if you squint
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	portal to germany

**Author's Note:**

> this is old i just need to post this here so i can clean out my docs

Isaac was sitting in his rather boring and unstimulating science class. He had a Sketchbook open underneath his science book, as he tapped a pencil. Letting the pencil hit the bottom of the desk almost inaudible to hear, because he was using the eraser.

Everything was the same, the rather unenthusiastic science teacher kept on with this speech, which he probably wrote down in the book that he stared so violently at. Isaac didn't really care, it was one of those days, where everything went slow.

He went back to etching a small person on his Sketchbook, not really minding anything that was going on in his surroundings, besides, everybody else was doing their own thing. Nobody was paying attention.

As he leaned back again, stuck on what to do of the arm position of the person, he proceeded to start tapping his pencil again. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing, until he started hearing a paper hitting noise, which took his ears.

He simply looked down, where the sticky note ever so conveniently fell onto his lap after being tapped so many times, putting his pencil on his desk, he stared down at the note. Letting a hand to slowly reach to hold it.

It seemed to be some kids that were passing notes, ehh, probably just some boring drama. But hey, it wouldn't hurt to read it.

“It's honestly pathetic it won't work, I already tried opening a breach to the other dimension and it always backfires.”

Oh goodie, by all coincidences, it just happened to be a note from Edward, directed probably to someone else. He could recognize the nuances handwriting.

The only reason he knew this, is because when Edward wasn't verbally harassing him about going to “meetings”, he would have notes on his locker about it. 

What? He seemed to be forgetting something, as he started to read it again. What was he talking about.. portals and stuff?

Probably just some silly bullshit between Edwards imagination. He sighed, as he folded the note and put it away in his bag, he’ll ask about it later.

Maybe.

And later, as Isaac predicted, Edward was probably going to interrogate him once again today. Which he did, this time just popping up next to his locker to give him another verbal reminder of the number one school burden to him.

Edward started to go on and on, and eventually Isaac interrupted him, handing the note to the other, sighing as he told him that he found it.

He didn't even get a chance to say anything else before Edwards swiped it after reading it. He held it like it was a Lifeline, while staring at Isaac. He gave him a snarl.

Edward kept a glare as he walked away holding the note.

Isaac wanted to ask questions, but instead walked away with a sigh.

-

“I can't believe he found it, he now knows!” He vented two blue in his living room, as the other wasn't really paying attention to his nonsensical blabber. Or he did, until he turned into that particular line.

“What do you mean, he knows? What did he even do?” boy simply said I see stroke the cat, admiring it's Ginger like fur and soft texture. 

“I mean, that Isaac saw the note about the portals!” blue stared over at him slowly, with a shocked face as he put down the cat.

“I thought you threw away that note, Edward!” Barry seemed to be in such as much of panic as Edward was. 

“What are we supposed to do, do a ritual to make him forget, there's no way we can just let this slide. We can't let him know-" Edward paced around faster, beads of sweat dripping off his head. As Barry rushed over to a bookshelf, which one of those books were actually a fake plastic bin with a lot of keys.

Barry picked out a certain key, a gold one with a couple of numbers on it. Before Berry rushed over to a desk, opened a drawer, and a safe, to pull out some old, book with a dusty cover and old inscriptions.

Damn he had this stuff locked up.

The blue one sat down on the couch, with the coffee table in front of him. As he had the book in front of him, inspecting the table of contents to find a certain page.

Edward kept on his nervous ramble of panic, before Barry flipped his head over to Edward, as a flip towards a certain page.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re now going have to do it sooner, thanks to you, Edward.”. The jock looked over at Berry, before snapping at him. “i didn't mean to! Leave me alone!” He tossed his hands up.

“Get over here, you know I'm not supernatural Ed.” He gave a glare, as Barry pointed at an inscription, and handed Ed some type of glass.

Edward gave bury a confused look, as he held up the scope while staring at him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

The other gave out a drawn out with, as he snatched the object, and pulled out the scope, and handed it back. “Only supernatural can read these types of languages Error, my god.”

He put the scope up to the eye, as all the words on the page, that were previously illegible. Were now fully translated in English.

Barry put a specific finger on a paragraph and told him to read it aloud.

“These specific portals require someone from the.. the Gremtell?” 

“Gemtel.” Barry corrected. Edward slowly stared over at him, questioning how he knew. “I study supernatural too, Error.”

Ed sighed as he put the scope back onto his face, and kept reading.

“The Gemtel branch of the supernaturals, with their mysterious like abilities, such as summoning blue strings out their fingers, and using their primal urges of the supernatural, are able to open portals in the following locations. Currently six are active (as of 2015)”

Ed took a breath, as Barry got a pencil ready to write it down.

“Los Angeles, United States. Hamburg, Germany. Guangzhou, China… some other counties that don't matter-"

“I need every location Error, say them.” Barry said sternly, Ed sighed as he went on.

“Salvador, Bulgaria. Uh.. Durban, South Africa, and Omsk, Russia.” Ed pulled back to look at Barry, who was writing these on a old notebook.

Barry kept writing, before snatching the book, and going down the list of things. Having his finger gradually drag down the page has a red across the lines. Waiting for the information that he needed.

He snapped his head over at Edward, and quickly questioned “What was the issue again?”.

“Protection domes and potent cures.” He said while going back to pacing in anxiety, and the other was quickly racing his finger down the line. Hoping with everything in him that it was a good and in a nearby destination.

He jumped up with joy, as he was ecstatic. It was nearby! “Ok, to Germany we go! Hope you payed attention in German classes!”

Ed walked over to Barry, and waited awkwardly for a moment. Before staring over at him. “What are we waiting for?”

Barry hit the book. “Do the ritual, Ed!”

“Oh yeah, that's right.” he let the magic computer to his hands, and he slowly swirled around. He stared at the book while occasionally looking at the wall. After a while of him doing the ritual, he shot a blast of magic into the wall. Which caused a big Vortex thing to conjure in the air.

Barry grabbed a small satchel, and the book. “This will be quick, come on.” He grabbed his wrist as he was twisted into a different part of the world.

He had no idea what the experience was, but it was a black blur of.. numbness.

Before they knew it, they spawned in the alleyway of somewhere in Germany. Barry had to look down on his board, and then pull out his phone to make sure that they had the right location.

“We should be in the right place..” Barry tapped at his phone for a second as Ed closed the portal. “.. We are!”

“So, question.. where exactly in Germany do they sell supernatural stuff openly?” He asked Barry with a tone. The other stared at him as he pocketed his phone.

“We got to go to this address, 2716 Litch St.” He started walking, as if he went to the place before.

It was awkwardly quiet but noisy, as they both had no idea what the people around them were saying.

Ed broke the silence. “You're not supernatural, yet you know more about it than me, how do you even find these weird books?” He asked.

“You don't know that.. I just might be.” He narrowly looked over at Ed with a sly smirk, as the other backed up away from him uncomfortably.

“No. Don't do that.” He squinted, before Barry stood in front of a old timey antique store, and strutted in like it was no issue.

Error followed after, in a tiny little bell introduce them to the Antique store. A whole bunch of old vases, furniture, and old books were lying around.

There was a lot of German text, so neither of them could read. And the man running the register, about in his thirties, waved at them. “Grüß dich!” the man said rather enthusiastically.

Barry went up to the counter, with Error the tag along, behind him as he stared at the man and thought what he was going to say, before spitting it out.

“Du Sprichst Englisch?” he asked, and the other man replied with a simple “Yes.”

Error observed the conversation, as he fumbled with some old cloth he found.

“Ok, listen, I hear you sell some potent protection here, and while I'm also on this trip, get me some more catnip.” Barry said, and the man laughed, as he went into a back room, Barry looked back at Edward, and moved to finger. Telling him to follow him.

Ed got up and walked quickly to Berry, before stopping behind him. Following him, as the man kept talking to Barry. Looking through old bottles in the back area of the store.

“What's the matter, you have to come all the way here?” He man asked, fully aware they were American.

Barry cleared his throat, God, the dust was really getting to him. “Los Angeles had the half-working stuff. I want the real stuff that guarantees effectiveness.” The other laughed, as he kept looking around. “Oh, I understand!”

The man seemed to find some bottles, and glared over. “How many Do you need?” Barry looked over to Ed, as he was kind of the reason he was here in the first place. “I need 3.” the other nodded with understanding, before grabbing 3 aqua colored bottles off the shelf. Putting a little cork on the top of them tightly, and putting them inside of a brown paper bag.

He faced Barry, “You also need Catnip and Soulju?” Barry contemplated for a second, before deciding on getting the Soulju as well. “Sure, let me get my money out.”

Barry and Ed went back to the desk, as Barry dug out some cash. He stared at Ed.

“What?” He other said, Barry sighed, while looking at him with a blank face. “You're paying for your stuff, Error.”

“Oh, come on!” He dug a wadded, and messy 20 out of his pocket, and the man walked over to the two, but then he stared down.

“I.. need German currency..”

They both simultaneously sighed, as they didn't know what to do now. They didn't have any German money!

“Its ok though, I'll just get it transferred in Ragnorok.” He had his hand tapping on a register. Before looking at the two.

“For the potent protection bottles, it's $17.58. and for the Catnip and Soulju together it's $15.53.”

The two stared, before the other clarified. “In US Dollars.” He laughed.

The two other boys aside, and handed over the money. Getting change, in exchange for brown bags which their items were in. They said their final goodbyes to the kind man, before walking out of the store.

It was a fair quiet walk again, before Barry looked over at Ed. “Say, why do you need potent protection anyway?”

“Whenever Nevin decides to go full-blown psychopath on me again.” He exclaimed. “I swear, he's bipolar or something!”

“I highly doubt that, Error.” Barry said. As they approached the Alleyway again, the two went inside of the alleyway. Making sure no one else was around, before Barry opened the book again.

“Make it quick, people are watching.” Barry was behind him, making sure that no one else was there to witness them travel through a literal portal to America.

There was a crackle of magic, and before Barry could even acknowledge the fact that the portal opened, Ed grabbed his wrist and pull them in.

That.. numb feeling came back…

It was like a void. Of nothingness.

Was anything real?

They went inside the house, and because of such the violent pull, Barry flew into the house. Landing on his side. Edward didn't seem to notice this as they tried to close the portal as quickly as he could.

“God, maybe don't pull as hard?” He sat up, and put all the bags on the counter. He put the book away as Edward flopped on the couch, turning on the TV. “Yeah ok.”

once Berry had the book locked up, and put the key inside of the plastic book, put it back. And went to the kitchen to grab Cheeze-its.

Once he came back, he flopped on the couch too. Edward kind of had a reason to be lazy, making those portals takes up a lot of magic.

They both were super tired of the journey. Before Ed started laughing, Barry was rather confused, as there was a really crappy sitcom on the TV right now.

“What?” He stared over at Ed, which looked over at Barry.

“I can officially say i went from America to Germany and back in 30 minutes.” He laughed, as his eyes started to flutter closed slowly.

Barry started to laugh with ed, not stopping until a minute later. He had no reason why he kept continuing. He just did, and he finally said. “Man we’re messed up.”

He looked over, to see an asleep Ed.

“Right?”

Barry did nothing else, he propped a pillow, and let himself be consumed in the comfort of the couch. And slowly drifted away into slumber.


End file.
